The present invention relates generally to an improved cap structure, and more particularly to an improved multi-size cap having a typical baseball cap configuration, and with one size being adapted to accommodate wearers with a variety of sizes of heads. The multi-size cap structure of the present invention is further provided with ear flaps which fold inwardly and upwardly of the crown portion of the cap when not in use, and with the cap having a number of axially stretchable gores to enhance the comfort of the cap and avoid a tight-fitting structure. This confort is achieved with the ear flaps folded up, and further avoids a loose-fitting cap when the ear flaps are folded downwardly to envelope the ears of the wearer in cold weather and the area or diameter of the cap interior loses its inner folded layer. The structure of the present invention permits multi-size cap structures to be fabricated which are comfortable for the wearer, and with a single size of cap being adaptable for use by all persons with heads within a number of normal sizes.
In the past, attempts have been made to provide multi-size cap structures of the baseball cap style, and such caps are in wide-spread use today. Typically, multi-size caps are created through the utilization of a variable-length snap arrangement which permits the user to adjust the cap size as required. Such caps, normally, do not include ear flaps. More recently, attempts have been made to provide caps of the baseball cap type or style, wherein ear flaps are provided to provide an added degree of comfort to the wearer during unseasonable weather, including cold weather with precipitation in the form ofeither rain or snow. Such caps are frequently of the single or fixed size variety.
Multi-size caps of the baseball cap style are marketed in a variety of ways. These caps are marketed through conventional retail outlets, and have also found a substantial market as promotional items. In the marketing of outer wear products, it is, of course, more economical to provide such products with a minimal number of sizes. Thus, economy of numbers may be achieved through utilization of caps of the multi-size variety.
In addition to typical marketing, various types of business entities provide such promotional items to employees and/or customers, and in these instances, the outer surface of the crown at a point above the visor may carry an emblem, or other indicia identifying the business entity. Because of the manner in which these products are marketed, it is, of course, desirable to utilize the products with minimal size variation requirements, hence the multi-size caps become extremely desirable for the customer.
As is conventional, baseball caps employ a crown portion to which a visor is secured to the forward edge of the crown and extends outwardly therefrom. An elongated band of axially stretchable material forming an ear flap portion is hingedly secured to the base of the crown and is adapted to be upwardly and inwardly folded in one disposition, and is also adapted to be downwardly folded about the ears of the wearer in its ear-enveloping disposition during cold weather. A stitching seam secures the elongated ear flap portion to the crown portion along both the the lateral as well as the rear segments of the crown portion.
In utilization of caps for outer wear, it is desirable for the forward portion to be somewhat rigid so that, for appearance purposes, the crown portion stands somewhat erect. Also, such an arrangement will normally provide a means for the visor portion to be rigid, durable, and extend generally forwardly of the wearer's forehead. Accordingly, the front gores or panels may be fitted and/or stiffened with a foam layer in order to stand generally erect during wear.
Gores forming the rear portion of the crown are uniaxially stretchable, a woven cloth normally being employed. Such cloth structures typically have a synthetic resin foam fiber forming the fabric layers. The weave of the fabric layers is such that the cloth is uniaxially stretchable in the peripheral direction of the cap structure. In other words, the uniaxial stretch occurs in the direction of the edge-band of the cap. Such a material is utilized in selected gores only of the multi-size cap structures of the present invention, and thereby assist in achieving an accommodation of wearers with leads of various sizes together with the fitted front portion. The combination of the rear crown portion fabricated with uniaxially stretchable fabric, and with the front gore portions being formed of non-stretchable, somewhat rigid fabric provides a desirable combination of properties for the cap. These desirable properties include warmth and comfort for the wearer, as well as an attractive design which is capable of stretching for fitting a variety of sizes.
For purposes of achieving substantially universal utilization with a single size cap structure, the material forming the gores for the rear crown portion is selected so that it is capable of a 20 percent stretch along one axial direction. Such materials are, of course, commercially available. For those instances when more than one size cap structure will be employed to accommodate all wearers, a uniaxial stretch of up to about 10 percent is normally found to be satisfactory.
As indicated, the forward portion of the cap will normally be provided with a visor or bill, with the visor normally being positioned above the eyes and forehead of the wearer. The visor material is non-stretchable or non-elastic. Even considering the requirements of the presence of the visor or bill, along with the adjacent gores being fabricated of non-stretch fabric, together with the constraint on the number of sizes to be stocked so as to accommodate wearers with heads of normal sizes, the cap structure of the present invention has been found to accommodate these desirable features and provide a means for manufacturing a cap for unseasonable or winter weather wherein a single cap structure capable of multi-size accommodation may be employed.
The structure of the present invention permits a cap to be designed which is attractive in use, comfortable for the wearer, and further provides the advantageous feature of multiple size capability. Such cap designs are utilized by individuals for a variety of outdoor purposes, including work purposes as well as sport purposes, including such sports as hunting, fishing, and the like.